webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Park
Chloe Park is an ancillary character in We Bare Bears. She is a Korean"Chloe is definitely Korean!" via Tumblr girl who, in her initial appearance, broke into the Bears' cave to gather information for her college report before eventually befriending them. Chloe skipped Junior High to University, as she is a child prodigy, and is currently studying at the University of California. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "''Chloe''" (debut) * "''My Clique''" * "''Chloe and Ice Bear''" Season 2 * "''Slumber Party''" * "''Bear Flu''" * "''Captain Craboo''" (cameo) * "''Everyone's Tube''" * "''The Library''" * "''Christmas Parties''" Season 3 * "''Professor Lampwick''" * "''The Demon''" * "''Road Trip''" * "''Charlie's Halloween Thing''" * "''The Perfect Tree''" Season 4 * "''Hurricane Hal''" Shorts * "[[Bear Stack (short)|''Bear Stack (short)]]" * "[[Cooking with Ice Bear|''Cooking with Ice Bear]]" Appearance Chloe is a small, young girl with short dark brown hair and black eyes. She wears red-framed glasses and her a blue-grey hoodie sweatshirt with an orchid purple t-shirt underneath, as well as gray jeans with folded cuffs and red sneakers. She is usually seen with a yellow backpack similar to the one the Bears own, which holds her personal possessions. In her debut appearance, she had a faint blush that disappeared by her next appearance. Personality Chloe is characterized as affable, intelligent, and knowledgeable. Chloe is a shy, self-reserved girl that enjoys talking and hanging out with the Bears, but is generally socially awkward and has a hard time opening up to other people. Despite this, she is quite open to those she gets to know and has a fun time hanging out with them. She also appears to be incredibly intelligent, as she is in college, despite being 10 years old."She’s just in the 10-12 year old range" via Tumblr At almost all times she maintains a strict focus on her class assignments and projects, something best expressed in her introductory episode, "Chloe". History In the episode "Chloe", Chloe is first seen breaking into the Bears' cave with a video camera, documenting their habitat. She looks around, taking note of their diet. She accidentally breaks a twig off Panda's chair. The Bears eventually arrive home and catch her. They tie her to a chair, shining Panda's phone light on her, mimicking an interrogative setting. Chloe's fascinated by Grizzly's poor dental hygiene, taking note of it on her notepad. The Bears go through her book bag and find a bag of Honey Wasabi Gummies and Grizzly tries to eat it with the wrappers on, but fail. She becomes annoyed. The Bears find her identification card trying to pronounce her name. Chloe is embarrassed and flustered, and takes her identification card. Chloe unwraps them and politely feeds them to the Bears, to which they demand more. Chloe proposes she'll supply more gummies to the bears if she were allowed to examine the Bears' daily lives. During her research, as she spends time with the Bears, they develop an open friendship. ' lunch.]] Chloe finally finishes her report. She hurries out the cave for the last bus, forgetting her laptop. The Bears, upon reading her report, were insulted by the information provided. They rewrite the essay into weird stuff without Chloe's consent. The next day, the Bears drop the laptop off at Chloe's college before her presentation. When Chloe plays her presentation, it ends up being inaccurate and juvenile. Her professor is very displeased and disappointed. To save Chloe's grade from being marked as incomplete, the Bears step up and admit they were the saboteurs. Their presence sparks the interest of the students. They all start asking the Bears various questions about themselves, to which they answer every one of them. Their performance pleased Chloe's professor. Chloe was issued a sufficient grade on her report. She is last seen watching television with the Bears as the episode closes. Relationships Grizzly Bear 's back]] Though Grizzly's first impressions of Chloe led her to describe him as having a "surly nature", just like Chloe and the other Bears, they became quite good friends over time. In "Chloe", Chloe hangs out with the Bears to get the chance to study them. As time goes on, the more they hang out together, the more the group begins to grow a bond. When Chloe finishes her report and heads off to her school, almost missing the bus, she ends up forgetting her laptop. Chloe texts the Bears, asking if they'll deliver her laptop to the college and they tell her they will. Out of curiosity, the Bears take a look at the report, feeling insulted at the factual information listed. Grizzly gains the idea to help "fix up" the project, to which the other two comply. When they deliver the laptop, she soon finds out when she shares her presentation, but the Bears save her from getting an F by admitting what they did and answering questions from her classmates. In "My Clique", Grizzly offered to help Chloe become more socially confident, noticing how shy she was around Amy, one of her classmates. He, along with his brothers, try to teach Chloe various things in an attempt to help her gain confidence, but putting the lessons into action, Chloe ends up embarrassing herself. She ends up explaining to Amy how she felt after the Bears throw a "mature" party for her at their house. When the party is over, she helps the Bears clean up and begins to play charades with Grizzly, the other two joining in. Panda Bear teaching Chloe a technique in making friends.]]Much like his brothers, Panda's relationship with Chloe is explicitly passive, with no particular empathy towards either party. In "Chloe", Panda was submissive during Chloe's research, and was often shown getting along with her. Evidently, Panda did confess to sabotaging Chloe's report alongside his brothers and took part in answering student questions to assure she acquired a perfect grade. Alongside Grizzly and Ice Bear, Panda tried to help Chloe become more confident in "My Clique", taking inspiration for his lesson from romance movies. When Chloe put what she learned to the test, she found herself coming across as odd to some of her classmates and left campus grounds, embarrassed. She ends up explaining to Amy how she felt after the Bears throw a "mature" party for her at their house. When the party is over, she helps the Bears clean up and begins to play charades with Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear joining in. Ice Bear will enjoy doing.]] First seen breaking into their house for investigation in "Chloe", Ice Bear and his brothers have since befriended her. In "My Clique", he and the other Bears tended to Chloe to help her make friends, with him saying, "Ice Bear will make them love Chloe."Ice Bear/Quotes The lesson he proceeded to teach her to help her make friends, combined with Panda's and Grizzly's, caused her next attempt at making some friends to go awry, and she ended up walking home in embarrassment. In "Chloe and Ice Bear", the two spend some quality time together as Chloe tries to find something Ice Bear finds fun. They end up visiting the Natural Science Museum to see the Albino Alligator exhibit, to which, upon arrival at the exhibit, the museum is closed. When the alligator won't come out, Chloe hops down and tries to lure it out with a sandwich, worrying Ice Bear. He hops in after her and shields her from the alligator when it comes out and stares at them. After all is said and done, the two head home together, tuckered out. Of the three, Ice Bear seems to have the closest bond to her, almost acting as a big brother to her at times. Trivia * Chloe is a college student and is considered a child prodigy. * Chloe is one of two characters to have a first and last name, the other being Dana Tabes. * She is shown in the opening while Grizzly hands her a book on a shelf that she cannot reach at the library. * Chloe is seen to wearing glasses since she's little. * Chloe owns a bike. * Chloe attends the University of California, as shown on her college card. ** Her college is most likely based off of UC Berkeley, home of the Golden Bears. ** Another possibility for the college hers is based off of is California State University of Los Angeles, which has a program for young students to skip high school and/or middle school and jump straight into college. * Chloe owns a book called Bears of the World. * Chloe is voiced by Charlyne Yi, who voices Ruby on Steven Universe, another Cartoon Network original series. ** Coincidentally, Chloe bears a strong resemblance to her voice actress. * Chloe's college card number is: 041589070783. * Her last name "Park" (밝/박 / 樸/朴) is a common Korean surname which sometimes means "bright," a possible reference to how she has shown to be very intelligent, having entered college before the age of 12. * She is the second original Cartoon Network character to enroll in college at a very young age, the first being Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. * In the episode "My Clique", it is shown that she, along with her parents, can speak Korean. * She is the first human in the show ever known to have a Korean ethnicity. * She is the first human to enter the Bear Cave. * She was seen with her hood on in "Slumber Party" and "Charlie's Halloween Thing". * Chloe gives her sweater away to the dog in the episode The Demon but she's still seen wearing her sweater in several episodes. * Chloe is supposed to be in the episode Hibernation but unfortunately she's cut out and absent. * She is 12 or 13 years old ** We can say that she was born in 2004 or 2005 ** Chloe is mentioned by Grizzly and Ice Bear in the episode Dog Hotel even though she didn't appear it's because she's out of town. ** Chloe is mentioned and referred as Chlo Chlo by Grizz. es:Chloe Park pt-br:Chloe ko:클로이 tr:Chloe Park Never met. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Secondary Characters Category:Female Category:Children Category:Human Category:Mammals Category:Main Characters